Birthday Gifts
by XxEllexX
Summary: Asuna receives a gift from her best friend Rika that leaves her blushing to no end! What will she make of such a gift, and what will that entail for Kazuto? Very fluffy plot line with descriptive love scene ;)! Two shot, long fic. *LEMON*
1. The First Gift

**Hello, everybody! This is my first SAO fanfic but I just couldn't resist writing about my all time favourite pairing! *girlish squeal* Not to mention, I noticed that the "M" archive for Sword Art Online was lacking in quantity so I thought I would add a piece of writing to the archive. I mean, I've been a fan of SAO since the anime first came out in July 2012 so it's about time I wrote something... definitely sad it ended so soon though.**

** Ah, well. It's gonna be a long one since there's a plot! But I really hope you enjoy~ Thank you!**

* * *

**Birthday Gifts**

Rika smiled mischievously as she knocked three times on the crisply painted door of Asuna's extravagant estate. At first it was slightly tiresome trying to find her best friend a decent birthday gift. After all, Asuna already owned pretty much anything a girl could ever want; two loving parents, a castle to call her home, looks made to kill, and an abundance of any material item she could ever want.

_Oh, and she had a pretty awesome best friend, too._ Rika thought proudly.

Rika used to tease Asuna and call her a princess but soon learned that the girl didn't appreciate that nickname in the slightest. She didn't like it when people called her a princess because to her, it implied that they looked down on her. It implied that they thought she was incapable of holding her own simply because she was born into a wealthy household. After all, what were princesses really known for? Going out into the world and being independent? Or waiting around for princes to sweep in on white horses and offer sweet, meaningless words?

Clearly, it was the latter. And Asuna has dealt with enough "princes" set up by her mother to last her a lifetime.

_Money meant little to Asuna, but that was_ _probably because she's never lived without it. _Rika thought absently.

Rika herself had come from a barely middle class home and she only ever had what she needed, nothing more. No material items in excess, no princes and no magical happily-ever-afters. She was as grounded as the earth. Not to say that Asuna had it particularly easy... the last prince _she_ was set up with tried to trap her in a game.

But of course the most special thing that Asuna owned- and perhaps the only thing that Rika wished was hers instead- was the heart of a very special boy called Kirigaya Kazuto. The same dark haired boy who had brought warmth into Rika's heart for the first time in her life before ultimately leaving it to freeze and to die.

Well, perhaps that was an exaggeration on her part. Rika had no one to blame for the fact that her best friend met Kazuto first, and so technically she had dibs. Still, the first cut was in fact the deepest and her heart ached for a very long time.

In any case, the three of them were on good terms now and Rika has learned to accept that although her feelings for Kazuto may never fully diminish, his love for Asuna was unconditional and irrevocable- something that was unlikely to ever change. Not to mention that Asuna-san was her best friend and she wouldn't allow unrequited feelings to ever come between them.

Rika glanced at her watch and frowned slightly. Asuna was taking longer than usual.

Ah, well. At least she had made sure that she prepared a useful gift for her best friend. And also, of course, a gift that would truly signify her best friend's first step into adulthood.

Rika exhaled a small sigh before imagining Asuna's reaction to her gift and cackling evilly on the inside.

"Ah, Rika-san! Sorry for taking so long, I-" Asuna stopped mid-sentence when she saw her best friend laughing devilishly with her eyes closed. "R-Rika-san, are you okay?"

Rika snapped out of her reverie and turned to her best friend who was blinking wordlessly as if to try and register the situation.

"Ohayo, Asuna-san!" with a big smile and a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, Rika stepped past Asuna and into the grand hall of her home. Asuna smelled something fishy but shrugged dismissively. Her best friend Rika-san then pulled her into a tight bear hug and squealed with excitement.

"Happy birthday, girl!" Asuna laughed and thanked her. "You are officially a woman." Rika pushed back from the hug and held Asuna's shoulders, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "They grow up so fast." she said dramatically, which earned her a giggle and a light swat from her best friend.

"Sorry I took so long, I was in the middle of a shower." Asuna bowed her head apologetically and led her friend to the kitchen for some snacks.

"Yeah, no problem."

Asuna felt so lucky to have a friend like Rika-san. Rika-san was one of the very few girls- no, one of the very few people _in general _she could talk to about anything and not feel out of place. Rika treated her like a normal human being and never felt the need to pity her; something that Asuna greatly appreciated. Not ever having to justify or quantify her feelings... was so much easier than having to hopelessly explain things to someone who wouldn't and could never understand, no matter how desperately he or she tried, the implications of having been trapped in SAO for two years.

"So, when will the others be showing up?" Rika asked, glancing at the bag containing Asuna's gift. The moderately sized bag was stuffed with hot pink tissue paper to hide its contents and rested beside Rika's plain shoes near the front door.

"Well, Keiko-chan should be arriving in about an hour. I was planning for us to have some lunch together before a little at-home spa." Asuna said matter-of-factly. "But Kazuto-kun won't be here until dinner time. Apparently he still has to run some errands." Asuna smiled gently once she thought of seeing Kazuto again. They only haven't seen each other in a week, but a week was more than sufficient time in terms of separation.

"I wonder if he's shopping for a last minute gift." Rika laughed gently.

"Maybe, but he honestly doesn't have to get me anything." Asuna started. "I mean, I appreciate the effort and everything but I already have everything I could ever want."

"True," Rika nodded thoughfully. "but surely, somewhere on the inside, you must want to believe that Kazuto-kun made the effort to get you something special, right?" she smiled at her friend, gently probing for some honest answers. No matter how many times Asuna would deny being a princess, Rika knew that she secretly wanted a prince charming to sweep her off her feet. The girl was a hopeless romantic, and you could tell from the vast library of romantic literature lined up along the living room bookshelf.

"It... would be nice." Asuna admitted quietly, tapping her slim fingers on the kitchen island.

She and Kazuto weren't your everyday couple. Their entire bond was built upon a premise of hardship, pain, and struggle... in a world that was... never really real to begin with. So flowers and chocolates weren't really a part of their romantic vocabulary.

Still, she knew that their bond was real. And it was precisely those things- the hardships and the struggles- that taught them how to truly cherish the time they shared with each other.

Asuna sighed.

So why couldn't she banish that voice in her head? The little voice in the back of Asuna's mind that nagged her for something _more_. A little _more_ romance. A little _more_... something. She chided herself every time she thought that way. What more could you ask from a man who had risked his life on multiple occasions to ensure that yours would be spared? Nothing. What better declaration of love was there? None. And it would simply be too selfish of her to indulge in these senseless thoughts.

Asuna let out another small sigh and stared glumly into space. Rika followed her gaze only to find that it was focused intently on an apple.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Rika poked Asuna in the ribs and brought her back to reality. "You're really lucky to have a guy like Kazuto, you know. You don't see any guy risking his life for me, do you?" Rika smiled sadly as she comforted her friend. She reminisced about the time when Kirito-kun had saved her from the White Dragon.

_Wow... that was already three years ago. Who knew... that time would pass by so fast._

"I'm sure he got you something awesome." Rika mustered. "So don't look so glum or I'll start pointing out your wrinkles!"

"W-what?!" Asuna lept from her chair and headed to the bathroom for the mirror. "I don't have wrinkles!"

* * *

On the other side of town, Kazuto was toiling away at Asuna's gift, scolding himself for somehow allowing it to become so last-minute. After all, he had been preparing for this day for weeks. Kazuto sighed inwardly and started questioning himself. Maybe he should have taken Klein's advice and just bought her something... no, that's ridiculous. Klein should be the last person he went to for advice on women... and what could he afford to buy that Asuna didn't already have?

Of course he wanted to give his girlfriend everything that he could, there was no doubt about that. But was there even anything special enough at the local mall that was worth buying? Not since the last time he checked.

What could money buy that would melt her heart? After all the pain Asuna had been forced to suffer through in the world of virtual reality, all he wanted to do was take any residual of that pain away and replace it with all the happiness this world had to offer. This world. Reality. So his gift had to have a special meaning between them. Any old trinket he could just buy at the store simply wouldn't do.

Still, his less-than-nimble fingers were failing him in this critical moment and making a gift for his girlfriend was proving to be much more of a challenge than he had initially assumed. Kazuto groaned in frustration as the ribbon kept falling off.

_Why were these things so difficult?_ He thought, scratching his head angrily.

Then he heard a 'ding' from the kitchen. Kazuto prayed to a God he didn't believe in for this to turn out according to his plan.

* * *

As they sat on the leather quilted sofa in the expanse of Asuna's living room, Rika decided it was time to show her the gift. Now, Rika had every intention of savouring Asuna's destined embarrassment. But she knew there was a limit to what she could do without crossing the line. "Look, the gift I got you is something that... you may wanna open now rather than when the others arrive."

Asuna perked up instantly, recognizing the wide grin on Rika's face with fear. She knew that face all too well from witnessing one too many of Rika's schemes-gone-wrong... this had bad news written all over it.

"Oh no. No, no, n-"

"Ohh yes!" Rika grinned. "Come on..." And she proceeded to drag Asuna to her room, gift in tow, leaving the platter of snacks behind them.

Rika watched with anticipation as Asuna cautiously peeled off the taped wrapping paper.

"For God's sake, hurry up Asuna!"

A small, nervous laughter escaped Asuna's lips at the impatient request. The only reason she was taking such sweet time in opening the gift-wrapped box was due to her fear of its contents. Asuna paused and shook the box beside her ear. Nothing sounded too dangerous... then again, with Rika-san's craftiness, you could never really tell.

And then she saw it.

Laying inside the box on her lap was a pale pink puddle of sheer fabric, lace, bows and strings.

"So?" Rika prompted. "What do you think?" Asuna's face turned beet red before her eyebrows started twitching.

"R-R-Rika-san..." Asuna breathed as calmly as she could.

"No, look under the the lingerie, there's more!" Rika grinned.

_Oh no... _Asuna thought.

She lifted the contents forming the puddle only to reveal a birthday card and a box of... of...

"It would be perfect for tonight, since Kazuto's coming over and your parents are on another trip out of town..." Rika nudged her suggestively.

"This is so embarrassing!" Asuna squealed, diving under her comforter and burying her face in her pillow. She heard Rika's laughter from outside the safety of her blanket.

Perhaps there really was a downside to having a best friend who knows you so well.

"C'mon, Asuna. You're finally eighteen! Don't you want to live a little?" Rika asked lightheartedly. Asuna sighed before popping her head out of the blankets. Surely, there were other alternatives to what Rika had in mind when she talked about living it up.

"Sure, I want to live a little... and I guess I do... think about it sometimes." Asuna blushed profusely but continued. "But Kazuto and I aren't like that..."

It was true. In spite of the fact that she and Kazuto had slept in the same bed together before, they hadn't ever done anything that would be deemed by society as more than PG 13.

Whether it was his lack of initiative, her lack of confidence,or a mixture of both, she didn't know. All she knew was that the few intimate sessions they did have- which were becoming more and more frequent- were purely... magical.

There, she said it. It was magical. Cliche, sure. But how else could you possibly describe a feeling and experience so wonderful that it takes your breath away? Yes, they were both inexperienced. There was no question about that. But something about the way his lips slipped between hers when they kissed and the way their bodies fit together... it made Asuna's stomach churn.

"I know you guys probably lack expertise in the area-"

"Like you're such an expert." Asuna scoffed, before glaring at the box of condoms on her lap. What her mother would do if she found this... she shuddered, pushing the box away from her.

Rika stuck out her tongue before continuing.

"_Like _I was saying, you guys both lack expertise in the area, but that's only because of your mutual lack of experience. And that's where this comes in." Rika grinned, taking the box of condoms and waving it in front of Asuna's wary gaze.

_You can't be serious, Rika-san._

"Look," Rika let out a small sigh and smiled earnestly at her friend. "I'm definitely not trying to push you into doing something you're not ready for. But... something tells me that a little push is all you really need in order for you to be honest with yourself." Asuna smiled, appreciating the sincerity behind her friend's words. She knew Rika-san had good intentions... it was just the _way_ she was going about it that was questionable.

_Ding dong. _

"Ah, that must be Keiko-chan! I'll get it. In the meantime, why don't you give my gift a chance before deciding you don't want it? I didn't ask for a gift receipt you know!" Rika laughed and skipped out of the room before Asuna stutter any protest.

_It wouldn't hurt to try..._ Asuna thought.

Rika gave herself a small pat on the back and made a mental note to make sure Kazuto treated her to a meal for all the effort she was putting into this. Sure, he hadn't exactly asked for her help. But by the looks of it, Rika deemed it appropriate to assume that the boy needed as much help as he could get.

* * *

"Oi, Suguha, was this really necessary?" Kazuto murmured to himself uncomfortably. He shifted his weight as he stood outside the door of his girlfriend's estate, nervously loosening his tie. Sugu had taken it upon herself to dress him up for the special occasion and simply wouldn't take no for an answer. Of course, the tie he was wearing was black. Simple, but functional and versatile enough to be worn on any occasion.

Kazuto glanced at his bike resting at the foot of the porch and shook his head upon remembering the strange looks he got on his way here. It wasn't everyday you saw a boy in a fancy suit and sneakers riding a bicycle at the speed of light with a girly looking bag flopping in the front.

"Kazuto-kun!" The door swung open and he gripped his gift tighter, his heart speeding up at the lovely sight in front of him.

_Asuna..._

"Asuna-san, happy birthday." his heart warmed at how happy she looked. This was a side to her that Kazuto adored. He wasn't sure if she knew it, but a radiance seemed to emanate from her presence whenever she was happy. And it had this contagious effect on everyone who was lucky enough to be around her in those precious moments.

It was actually when he realized this that Kazuto promised himself to never let another tear of sadneas fall from her beautiful eyes.

_She deserves to be happy. _He thought. _And I will do everything in my power to make sure she is happy. _

Kirito almost chuckled at this thought. A few years ago, he would have never thought of himself to be in this position. A position that left him so completely vulnerable to a girl and her wishes. But there he was, staring hopelessly, admiringly at the love of his life.

Asuna wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the warmth of his chest. "Kazuto-kun..." she sighed happily. "I missed you so much."

He let out a small chuckle before replying. "I missed you, too." Asuna lifted her head from his chest and he loosened his embrace slightly to give her some room.

"You're wearing a suit?" Asuna's eyes widened a little bit at her boyfriend's formal attire. She never mentioned anything about dressing up, did she? Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was Rika behind all this?

"Y-yeah..." Kazuto said a little awkwardly. "Sugu thought that I should dress up for the occasion." Asuna laughed lightly at her boyfriend's shyness and mentally apologized to Rika. He was just so... _cute_! "I don't look that odd do I?" Kazuto asked, frowning at his outfit. Asuna's laughter quieted and little and she reached her hands up to caress his face.

"You look very handsome." Kazuto's face heated up at these words but her eyes made contact with his lovingly and she leaned up to kiss him when...

"Alright, lovebirds, you'll have plenty of time for that later!" Before Kazuto could register the sudden turn of events, Asuna snapped out of her position and was standing two feet away from him. Her face had turned a deep shade of red and Kazuto scratched his head awkwardly.

"Ah, Rika-chan. You never fail to surprise me..."

_Literally. _He thought.

Then he walked into the hall and shrugged out of his black sneakers. Rika's eyes narrowed at him playfully before turning to Asuna and raising her eyebrows suggestively. Blushing, and much to Rika's amusement, Asuna closed the door before walking wordlessly past her friend.

"Dinner is served!" Keiko's small head popped out from the kitchen. "You're almost late, Kazuto-kun!"

"_Gomen na._" he nodded apologetically.

"Nah, don't worry about it Kazu-kun." Rika started. "You just gave Asuna-san more time to miss you!" A small smile tugged on his lips when he heard her say that, but he noticed how stiff his girlfriend had become while setting the chopsticks on the table. He looked warily at Rika.

"What?" Rika said, spooning some rice into the bowls.

* * *

Every plate was empty by the time dinner was finished.

"Asuna-san," Rika whined. "How am I supposed to keep my figure when you make so much good food?" Asuna rolled her eyes jokingly at her friend and lightly contemplated on whether she should buy it as a compliment or a complaint. If one thing was for sure, it was that Rika's weight was the last thing Rika should be worrying about.

"Rika-san is right!" Keiko chimed in. "I just really hope I can cook as well as you someday."

_And hopefully attract a guy like Kazuto-kun... _Keiko thought, setting herself a new goal. _Like they say, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach._

"You guys are being way too generous with your compliments." Asuna smiled while waving her hand as if to dismiss the compliments.

"Well, it's always nice to have your efforts appreciated." Kazuto-kun smiled at how humble his girlfriend was.

"It _is_ nice to have your efforts appreciated,_ isn't it_, Asuna?" The suggestiveness of what Rika's tone implied turned Asuna's face scarlet red as she picked up the plates quicker. Kazuto didn't understand what was going on but offered to help anyways.

"Eh, Asuna-san." he said. "Let me do that for you." He reached over and carried the dishes off her delicate hands. It was her birthday, after all.

* * *

"Time to open the gifts!" Keiko said, clapping her hands together with glee.

Kazuto was placing the last bowl on the dish rack when he heard Keiko's child-like voice travel into the kitchen. The three girls were currently in the living room watching some show on tv while he was dealing with the mess in the kitchen. Kazuto sighed almost warily at the realization that if he was to continue savouring Asuna's meals in the future, kitchen duty was probably going to be his long term responsibility.

_The things I do for her..._ Kazuto thought with a smile.

He dried his hand and gave the counter a final wipe before leaving the kitchen. He walked to the front door and picked up his gift.

_I really hope she likes it... _

Keiko-chan turned down the volume of the tv once Kazuto had settled in his seat beside Asuna. His hand lay on his lap but he opened it as a gesture to hold Asuna's. She held it and smiled warmly at him.

"Open my gift first!" Keiko exclaimed happily.

"_Arigato_, Keiko-chan!" Asuna smiled and released Kazuto's hand, leaving it to feel a lot emptier than he'd expected.

After opening Keiko's gift and thanking her sincerely, Asuna turned to Kazuto expectantly.

"W-what about Rika-san?" he stuttered.

"I gave her my gift already!" Rika chimed in with a mischievous smile. A shade of pink coloured Asuna's cheeks but she maintained her sweet smile at Kazuto. At this, he reached over to the side of the white leather sofa and picked up his gift.

"Ah, happy birthday Asuna-san." Kazuto gulped nervously as his girlfriend snatched the present from his hand eagerly. Her eyes lit up with excitement, like a child opening Christmas presents.

_Her straightforward innocence was one of her many lovable quirks._ Kazuto chuckled.

"Domo arigato, Kazuto-kun!" she said while tossing the tissue paper into the air.

"Sheesh, you weren't so excited about my gift." Rika-san muttered under her breath. The short haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and sunk lower into the couch. Kazuto observed this but his politeness decided that it was best not to say anything. And either Asuna didn't hear her, or she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Kazuto..." Asuna's eyes widened with awe. What she held in her hand was so... pretty.

"A lunchbox?" Keiko-chan asked. This was clearly not what she was expecting from her senpai.

"You sure cheaped out there didn't you, Kazuto?" Rika-san laughed, which earned her a glare from Asuna-san.

"B-b-but I made it!" Kazuto anxiously defended himself. "And there's more..." He sunk in seat and lowered his head in embarrassment. If only they knew how much effort he put on to decorating that lunch box.

Asuna had yet to say anything as she was inspecting all the small details of the lunchbox. In itself, the lunchbox was very plain. A standard stainless steel box shaped like a rectangle. But then she noticed how intricately it was decorated with miniature ribbons and hand-tied bows. A long, thick strip of embroidered white lace embellished the top of the lunchbox while a fake strip of what looked like grass lined along the bottom. Above the fake grass were a variety of little origami animals, glued securely to the box.

"It's..." Asuna began. The whole room fell silent as they waited for her verdict. "It's so adorable! Did you make all these?" Asuna pointed to the small origami animals stuck to the box. Kazuto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and nodded his head sheepishly. Origami was a lot more difficult than it looked, especially making them in such a small size. Asuna lifted her hand to her heart, touched by all the effort he put into her present. "Awe, I love it! Thank you so much!" Asuna threw her slim arms around Kazuto and nuzzled her face into him.

"There's more..." he said quietly, a small wave of relief washing over him. "Look inside."

_Phew._ Kazuto thought. _That wasn't... too unbearable. _

Inside the lunchbox was filled with what looked like hundreds of colourful paper cranes, and resting in the center of it all was a poorly wrapped jar with a small card on the side.

_All those cranes..._ Asuna thought. _They must have taken forever to make. _

Asuna pulled out the jar and started peeling away the cute wrapping paper. She almost giggled when she imagined Kazuto trying to wrap this jar in an appealing manner. What she saw made her heart smile.

_Cookies. _

And not just any old biscuits, but her favourite kind- oatmeal and walnut chocolate chip.

"You remembered." she whispered.

Her eyes began to water. When she told Kazuto the story of her mother baking for her as a child, they were only one year into SAO. It's been so long since then...

"Eh?!" Kazuto panicked once he saw a tear drop fall onto her lap. "A-Asuna-san, please don't cry! I'm sorry I didn't prepare a better gift I tried and I spent a really long time figuri-"

Asuna wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. Her mother hadn't made these for her since she was eleven. "Thank you..."

Kazuto smiled and embraced his girlfriend in his arms, softly stroking her hair. "I'm sorry for making you cry, Asuna-san."

"Thank you."

"I can't guarantee they taste good though." Kazuto added. It was better that he gave her a fair warning ahead of time. She laughed at this and pushed off of him, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Idiot." she smiled.

Meanwhile, Rika and Keiko were simply observing the scene in front of them. Rika was very impressed with Kazuto for remembering that information her best friend had told him so long ago. Rika herself started tearing up a bit as she has been friends with Asuna-san since they were little girls and she remembered sharing those cookies with Asuna at lunch back in elementary school. Keiko thought the gift was sweet as well, although she didn't understand why they were all so touched by his gift.

"Read the note, silly." Kazuto rustled Asuna's hair lovingly and gestured to the small card remaining in the lunch box. Asuna picked it up and read.

_Happy birthday, Asuna-san! _

_I still remember the first time I ate your cooking. You know you really impressed me, right? I, myself, have never been much of a chef so your sandwich was probably the first truly delicious thing I'd tasted in Aincrad. And it has grown to be perhaps my favourite food, your sandwiches. _

_I thought long and hard about what to get you, Asuna-san. And I'm not going to lie and say that this wasn't last minute. But then it finally came to me. Why not take something so special, like your cooking, and turn it into a gift? _

_Don't understand?_

_You took care of me in SAO, with your cooking being one of the reasons I tried staying alive. (Can you tell if I'm joking by that?) And now it's my turn to take care of you. I bought this lunch box to decorate as my way of promising you that I will try my best from now on to cook for you and to care for you the way you deserve to be cared for. I cherish you._

_I'm... not really good with cooking or with words so I don't know if this sounds romantic enough for you. But I'm trying :)_

_I'll try anything for you, Asuna-san. _

_Happy birthday._

_- Kazuto _

Asuna folded back the card before looking at Kazuto, who was shyly avoiding her gaze. He felt so uncomfortable watching her read that in front of him, it was rather embarrassing, really.

"I love you, Kazuto-kun." Asuna smiled.

"Awe!" Rika and Keiko chimed and Asuna let herself laugh. Maybe that something more that she secretly wanted... was now fulfilled.

* * *

Rika and Keiko decided to leave shortly afterwards and bid Asuna and Kazuto farewell. Much to Asuna's chagrin, Rika left some unwarranted words of wisdom in Asuna's ear before laughing and walking out the door. Kazuto observed this interaction and shook his head, once again failing to understand the meaning of female behaviour.

_Women were so complicated. _He thought.

"So, Kazuto-kun..." Asuna said after closing the door behind her. The hall fell uncomfortably silent as they both seemed to realize how much privacy they had, what with the guests gone and the house otherwise empty.

_What to do, what to do... _Asuna pondered.

"Um, how about we watch a movie?" she suggested. Yes, suggesting a movie was kind of lame but it was certainly a better option than standing in a hallway filled with awkward silence.

"Ah, okay." Kazuto nodded. But they seemed frozen in their spots. He decided to break the ice and gestured her to go first. "Ladies first." Asuna nodded curtly and headed to the living room. Then she remembered what she was wearing underneath her clothes and stopped.

"Um," she said. "How about we watch it in my room?"

_Eh? _Kazuto thought. _I didn't know Asuna had a tv in her room. Then again, I've never been allowed up there..._

"A-are you sure that's okay?" he asked. Getting her in trouble was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Mmhm." Asuna nodded with a determined gleam in her eye before taking Kazuto's hand and leading him up the stairs. He followed her up two flights of stairs before she let go of his hand and walked a bit faster so that she was ahead of him. The lighting was dim on the third floor hallway and Kazuto noticed that her bedroom was the only one on this floor. She smiled mischievously at him with her hands behind her back, holding the knob of her door.

_What is she up to? _Kazuto smiled but furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

Asuna released a hand from behind her and used her index finger to direct him forward. She had no idea where this confidence sprang from but somewhere along the plight of stairs she decided that tonight was the night that she and Kazuto were going to make love for the first time. There was no better time than now, especially not after reading his sweet birthday card.

Kazuto's heart skipped a beat when he saw her coy smile and he walked closer to her, closing the distance between them until they were only inches apart. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, and hoped Asuna couldn't hear how loudly his heart was pounding in his chest.

She maintained eye contact with him and tried her best to convey all the emotions swirling in her heart, willing him to kiss her lips and take her away. She licked her lips unintentionally and Kazuto dipped down to claim them, unable to wait any longer for her to make a move.

"Mmm." Asuna moaned blissfully as her senses began to tingle and all her thoughts disintegrated into pure, heartfelt emotion. Kazuto smirked at the sound of her moan against his lips. It unleashed a primal, carnivorous urge within the depths of his core to devour her. To devour her lips, her neck, the soft flesh below her collarbone, every last inch of her enticing body.

"K-Kazuto...kun..." she mewed softly, arousing him and giving him the confidence to continue. He slid his arm around her waist and decided to shed his inhibitions. Pulling her delicate body against him roughly he broke away from their kiss.

"You have no idea," he breathed. "what you're doing to me, Asuna-san." A blush crept on to her face but before she could respond he passionately took her thoughts away by stealing another kiss.

"Eek!" she let out a small squeal when he picked up her weight and rested it on his waist, the door supporting her back. He moved his lips away from hers to explore her jaw line, leaving loving kisses down to the base of her neck. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop. Any self control he had been demonstrating these past few months was quickly disintegrating to fuel the desire burning in his core.

"Whatever power I have left," he whispered between his kisses. "over my desires for you," his hand slid under her shirt and stroked down her body. "are disappearing as we speak." Asuna let out a pleasurable sigh as Kazuto slid the top of her sleeve off her shoulder and started placing intimate kisses down her shoulder. Words couldn't describe how happy she felt in that moment, the love of her life taking so much initiative to please her body's unspoken desires.

"I... I love you, Kazuto-kun." she breathed airly. His heart warmed at these words and he lifted his head to meet her impassioned gaze. His face broke into a half smile, heart content at those words still dancing in his ears.

"I love you too, Asuna-san."

"Let's go inside." Asuna spoke softly, stroking his face. He nodded and supported her back with his left hand before pushing open the door with his right.

* * *

**There you go! I've already written "the good part" that I have saved for the next chapter (this story consists of only two chapters) but I **_won't be uploading it until I get ten reviews_**! So please do give me some feedback if you want to see what happens next and tell me what you liked, disliked, flames are welcome too. **

**I really appreciate reviews because it shows that someone is actually reading my story. . **

**Thank you! **


	2. The Second Gift

**_Domo arigato_, everybody! As promised, upon ten reviews I would upload this part and I just want to say a brief THANK YOU to those of you who made an effort to leave a review. It... may sound silly but it was a small goal of mine, to be able to write something well enough to garner some form of acclaim. And I'm sorry if that's annoying because I realize it can be. **

**But! The show must go on. Or, in this case, the story. **

* * *

Once they entered the vast space that was Asuna's bedroom, his eyes stopped upon a small photograph standing on her desk. Standing inside the frame was a young, playful Asuna with a cheeky smile on her cherubic face.

"H-hey, what are you looking at?" Asuna, noticing this, blushed and buried her face in his chest with her legs still crossed over his waist. He grinned and tossed her gently onto her grand white canopy bed.

_A bed suited for a princess. _He thought. _My princess._

Asuna moved backwards on the bed, eagerly making room for him. In the blink of an eye he was hovering over her, staring at her with a very strange mixture of hunger and adoration in his eyes. Blushing, she turned her face away and covered it with her hands.

_This is so embarrassing! _She thought.

He chuckled at her bashfulness before softly pulling her hands away from her face and pinning them above her head, giving her a wicked smile. "Ah, _gomen na_ Asuna-san. I can't let you hide your beautiful face." His words served only to intensify her blushing. Kazuto's tie was already quite loose from their romantic endeavours so he pulled it off and tossed it to the side with one hand, the other still holding Asuna's delicate wrists in place.

_Now, where was I. _He thought.

"Kazuto-kun...ah!" Kazuto had managed to somehow kiss his way down to her breast, licking her erect nipple. The practical side of Asuna kicked in and decided to not let him stretch out her favourite shirt.

"S-stop for a moment." Kazuto's eyes flashed open with confusion. Did he do something wrong? He let go of her wrists.

She gave him what she hoped to be a reassuring smile and placed a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him back.

_It's time for the big reveal._ Asuna blushed, using all her willpower to slowly pull her shirt over her head, revealing the pale pink lingerie underneath.

Kazuto drew in a sharp, halted gasp at what he saw. He had no idea that Asuna-san owned something so provacative... not to say that he didn't like it. His jaw fell open as he knelt there, observing her carefully as she pulled off the skirt she was wearing. Kazuto was at a loss for words when he saw the intricate garter tied in pretty bows to the thigh high mesh that he had previously thought were tights.

"A-Asuna..." he gulped. Asuna was wearing a very pretty thong with very minimal fabric covering her precious region. She blushed and folded her arms across her chest in a faulty attempt to cover her breasts. Kazuto had to unbuckle the belt on his waist to free himself from the contricting fabric around his crotch. Clumsily kicking off his black dress pants, he smiled at Asuna-san before bringing a hand behind her waist and slowly leaning down into the bed. He nuzzled his face into her neck and inhaled softly. She smelled like vanilla and jasmine petals, a lethally enticing fragrance.

Asuna sucked gently on his ear before running her lips down his neck and sucking tightly on his skin.

"Ah," Kazuto hissed, carnal desire kicking into overdrive once again. "you look beautiful." he breathed into her ear, earning him a shiver of pleasure from his girlfriend. After kissing her until she was breathless, he reached over to unhook her bra. He felt relieved and reminded himself to thank whatever God there was out there that he was able to unhook it upon his first try. After sliding the bra off her arms, he noticed how vulnerable she looked.

"We can stop anytime you want, okay?" he brushed a stray hair from her face and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead. She gave him a small smile and nodded, her senses tingling so intensely she could barely keep her thoughts straight. But then a light bulb seemed to flash above his head as he stopped touching her altogether. Asuna frowned slightly.

"What is it, Kazuto-kun?"

He sighed and fell back, leaving Asuna to lie there exposed. "We don't have any protection." Her ears turned red at this.

_P-p-protection?!_ She panicked. Then she remembered the box of condoms Rika-san had included in the gift. Asuna smiled awkwardly.

"A-actually..." she said, reaching over to pull out the drawer on her nightstand.

_Ah hah!_ She thought with triumph, pulling out the box from the drawer. Kazuto grinned.

"Oi, Asuna-san, how long have you been preparing for this?" he teased. Asuna gave him a hard whack on the arm, clearly embarrassed at his words.

_Ouch._ Kazuto winced internally.

"I-it was my birthday gift from Rika-san, okay?!" He laughed and pulled her face to his with both his hands before kissing her with all the passion and love he could muster up into a single kiss.

Before long, his boxers were off and tossed to the side of the bed. Their breaths were growing more ragged and his kisses became more aggressive.

_Asuna-san... _He growled.

Then he moved his kisses down to devour her soft, supple breasts. They were so beautiful and they fit his hands perfectly. He squeezed gently and earned himself a moan of pleasure from his girlfriend. His tongue flicked the tip of her breast while he massaged the other before trailing his hands slowly down her body.

Not a single inch of her body was left untouched by the time time his lips moved down to below her navel.

_I love you so much... _He thought.

Asuna was so enveloped in her own pleasurable feelings she didn't realize how far below Kazuto had gone before he slipped his tongue inside her dripping valve.

"Ah!" she reached her hand down and pulled gently on his hair, arching her back with pleasure. How was it possible for him to be so good at something he's never done before?

Kazuto's tongue slid in and out of her vagina, lapping up the faintly sweet juices he encountered with his tongue. He stroked the outside area softly before removing his tongue and pressing deep kisses into the skin around and above her clitoris. He then propped himself up and hoped she was well lubricated enough for what he could no longer prevent himself from doing. His cock had already swelled up to its limits and was aching for release. He slid on his protection and spread her legs gently, positioning himself at her entrance.

"We can stop at any time, you just say the word, okay?" He stroked Asuna's face and admired her lovely redness. Her long, soft hair was sprawled messily across her pillow and a bead of sweat was sliding down her forehead.

_I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life._ Kazuto smiled, before allowing himself to push in.

"I'll go in a little at a time, alright?" he reassured her. He deduced that it would most likely be less painful for his girlfriend if she became accustomed to his length a little bit at a time, so she could adjust, rather than stabbing into her with one painful thrust.

Eventually, she let out a gasp at the fullness within her and dug her fingers into Kazuto's neck, holding on for dear life. The feeling inside her was so strange and foreign, yet as he moved in and out of her, she felt absolutely consumed with pleasure.

He held her waist and thrust into her gently, his body aching for more roughness and speed.

"F-f-faster..." Asuna moaned, her eyes closed with bliss.

_Your wish is my command, Asuna-san._

He swallowed dryly before giving her one passionately long kiss. Then he pulled out slowly and thrust his cock into her with force.

"Ah!" Asuna yelped.

"Are you okay?" Kazuto stopped, panting. Asuna nodded her head vigorously.

"Y-yes, please d-don't stop." she pleaded.

"Oh, Asuna..." he breathed, his voice stretching airily in his throat. The feeling of tightness pulsating around his cock was making him weak, but he maintained his pace and even quickened it- for his pleasure, and hers. Asuna's lips met with his eagerly as he thrusted roughly into her and she was caving. Slowly, but certainly, she was slipping into a dream land of nothing but intense sensations spreading through her body. Kazuto pushed until he was sure he was going to explode, the sound of her wetness slopping against his cock sending him over the edge.

"Oh... oh..!" Asuna's voice was weak and subdued but laced with all the lustful desire she had in her heart. She wanted him so much, she wanted him to cum into her depths and make her his, for once and for forever. In spite of her inexperience, every cell in her body was racing through her veins and the only coherent thought she could conjure was that she wanted his long length to penetrate deeper... deeper...

"I... I..." Kazuto breathed. "Ah-!" He threw his head back, heated sweat sliding down his neck.

"Harder..." she pleaded. "Please..." Asuna's eyes shut tightly and she bit her lip, breathing roughly. Complying to her demand, he drilled into with as much power as his body would allow. "A-ah..." she breathed in sharply before writhing beneath him, feeling herself begin to shatter. "Oh... please..." she begged him to continue.

"Oh my God.." he breathed.

"K-Kazuto-kun!" she gasped, feeling her body shake with an undeniable tremor. "I'm going to-" before she could finish her sentence, Kazuto pulled out and thrust into her with intensely rapid movements before she fell over and surrendered to ecstasy. "Oh!"

He hissed, feeling her slender body convulsing under him. Then, unable to hold it in any longer, he released himself insatiably to meet her orgasm. His legs shook and threatened to give when his release met hers in harmony. His mind drew blank, overwhelmed with the indescribable pleasure racing through his bloodstream and electrifying his all his senses.

_I did it. _he thought, wiping his forehead.

Panting breathlessly, Asuna wrapped her slender arms around Kazuto's neck and pulled him into her. Then Kazuto collapsed, barely able to keep his weight up. He rolled over to the side, pulling Asuna into his arms and holding her sweaty body close to his.

_You're so amazing, Asuna._

Lying together in blissful silence, Kazuto was truly unable to shake his feeling of triumph or to wipe the grin off his face. He just made love for the first time to the most beautiful girl in this entire world. In every world, actually. She was the most beautiful, Asuna-san. And she was his.

Asuna giggled quietly at how heavily his chest was heaving up and down.

"Kazuto-kun?" Asuna's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. He smiled, stroking her hair.

"Hm?"

Asuna let out a yawn and stretched her muscles a bit before slinking back into his arms.

"Thank you." she smiled, a shy pink colour tainting her cheeks. Kazuto smiled and slid his arm out from underneath Asuna, propping it up so he could look at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For... everything. For being so gentle and patient with me." she said sheepishly. "I'm so happy to have met you, and to have loved you..." she paused before looking up into his admiring gaze. "I'm so lucky." her voice broke as she began to tear. Kazuto closed his eyes and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"You are not even close to being as lucky as I am." he said, both to reassure her and lighten the mood. "Asuna-san, I want to thank you... for making me capable of doing all the things I have done. Both in that world and in this one." he stroked her face gently, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Kazuto smiled. No one has ever made him capable of more things than the lovely girl lying close to his arms. No one has ever made him as strong, as determined to fight, as she has. And because he knew this, he knew that no one could ever replace her.

"Please don't cry." he said softly. "I made a vow to myself that I would find you in real life and fall in love with you all over again. And I kept that vow. I love you, Asuna-san. So please don't cry." Asuna nodded and buried herself into the safety of his arms.

"I love you, too." she smiled, her heart sighing with content. Kazuto smiled, wondering if he'll ever get tired of hearing her say those three words.

_Happy birthday, Asuna-san._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too subpar... this is my first completed* M fic . ****And to thank all of those who favourited, followed, and reviewed my story, I just published one called The Morning After as sort of a bonus chapter/continuation of this story! It is a detailed one shot that shows what happens the morning after Kazuto and Asuna wake up ;D**

**Please review and make my day :)**


End file.
